In the structure of a traditional TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor-Liquid crystal display), since a backlight source may only provide the white light of full-wave band, colorful display will be not achieved unless that a RGB color resist is manufactured on an upper substrate of the display panel. The white light may include colors of red, green and blue. When the white light transmits the color resist on the panel, only one color of light transmits the color resist with a larger transmissivity, but the two other colors of light are absorbed by the material of the color resist. Therefore, a significant part of the energy is lost during the process in which the backlight transmits the color resist of the panel, and thus the usage of the light source is low. Furthermore, the process in which a color resist is manufactured on the panel is relatively complicated and it is difficult to reduce the cost thereof.